


В Лондоне весна

by Miauka77



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт Холмс в тупике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Лондоне весна

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Xenya-m.

В Лондоне весна, дождь. В Лондоне серо. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд улыбается, перешагивая через лужи, размахивая, как пропеллером, огромным черным зонтом. Улыбается, потому что идет в больницу.

Никогда бы не подумал, что схваченная кем-то пуля может изменить целый мир. Тем не менее вот оно так, и доказательств никаких не нужно. Вчера его мир тоже был серым, как и Лондон, а сегодня с утра — уже нет. 

Майкрофт Холмс приходит в себя после операции в отдельной палате на шестом этаже лондонского госпиталя. Ему не нравится пребывание в больнице, но это минимизированный ущерб. Возможно, никто в это не поверит, но даже пуля была плановой. Теперь спецслужбы схватили стрелка, проследили, благодаря услужливо подкинутым доказательствам, якобы очевидную связь с американской стороной, а у Майкрофта Холмса есть козырь на переговорах, которые должны были стать провальными, и отдельный, никому не известный козырь для того, кто хотел его убрать. 

Майкрофт Холмс с удовольствием откидывается на подушки. Он всегда предусматривает все. Некоторые происшествия в последние несколько лет выбили, или, так скажем, попытались выбить его из колеи, однако и под каждое из них был заранее заготовлен запасной план. Майкрофт Холмс — из тех, кто продумывает в шахматах не на двадцать, а на тридцать ходов вперед. Он настолько силен, что даже Шерлок не может с ним играть. 

Именно поэтому он мгновенно заходит в тупик, когда видит у себя в палате Грегори Лестрейда. Ослепительно улыбающегося Грегори Лестрейда с букетом красных роз. 

— Какого… Что вы здесь делаете? — возмущается Майкрофт. 

— Вы не видите? Ставлю цветы на ваш стол, — говорит Лестрейд. — У вас тут как раз подходящая ваза. И вода тоже есть. 

— Как вы проникли сюда? — Майкрофт пытается сесть, но у него не слишком-то получается. В конце концов он оставляет попытки. 

— Просто зашел, пока Шерлок отвлекает охрану. 

— Шерлок, — закатывает глаза Майкрофт. — Послушайте, Лестрейд, давайте сразу к делу — что вам от меня нужно? 

— Ничего, — улыбается в ответ Лестрейд.

— Что значит «ничего»?

— «Ничего» значит то, что мне от вас ничего не нужно. 

— Хорошо. Оставим эти словесные игры. Что нужно вам или моему брату?

— Вашему брату — не знаю. Думаю, это он вам скажет сам. А я зашел вас навестить, вот принес цветы. 

— Я вижу, — мрачно говорит озадаченный Майкрофт.

— Я вижу, что вы видите, — продолжает улыбаться Лестрейд. — Я рад, что вы пришли в себя настолько, чтобы пререкаться со мной. — И, дойдя до выхода из палаты, поднимает с пола мокрый черный зонт: — Я зайду завтра, если погода будет подходящей. Возможно, во второй половине дня.

После того, как дверь закрывается, Майкрофт наконец-то вспоминает про пульт управления кроватью и выравнивает спинку. Минут десять он сидит, уставившись в противоположную стену. Потом берет телефон и пишет «Антее» одну за другой две смс: «Досье Лестрейда» и «Погода завтра?». Кажется… кажется, он что-то все-таки упустил.


End file.
